Background patterns
Here are different backgrounds used by Big Idea. Boomerang Background.png|Boomerang pattern Used on: VHS releases from 1993 to 1996, VeggieTunes (original 1995 release), Silly Songs with Larry title cards, and Qwerty's Bible Verses Background 7.png|Name of Pattern: Teetime Purple Used on: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (rereleases), The Story of Flibber-o-loo (book) (cornflower blue), Josh and the Big Wall! (re-release prototype cover, green) The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Preview (blue) and Classics from the Crisper (light purple) Background 4.png|Name of Pattern: Wobbley Box Blue Used on: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (rereleases) and VeggieTunes (rereleases, Lime green) Background 5.4.png|Name of Pattern: Trixmix Blue Used on Are You My Neighbor? (reprints), Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (yellow), and VeggieTown Values (purple and light blue) Background 17.0.png|Name of Pattern: Nezzer’s Clock Used on: Rack, Shack and Benny (reprints), Larry's Ice Pack in The End of Silliness?, The Mystery of Veggie Island (light blue), Bushels of Fun! (purple) VeggieTales Classics Previews Menu (light blue) and Lessons from the Sock Drawer (blue) Dave and the Giant Pickle pattern.png|Used on Dave and the Giant Pickle (rereleases) Background 18.png|The Toy That Saved Christmas (DVD menu only) Sing Along Card Background.png|Very Silly Songs! (Song Cards) Ducky Pattern.png|Name of Pattern: Ducky Pattern Used on Very Silly Songs! (rerelease covers only) Background 9.png|Name of Pattern: Fibular Used on: Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! (reprints) Stargazed.png|Name of Pattern: Stargazed Used on Josh and the Big Wall!, VeggieTunes 2 (blue), and More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories! (light blue) Space Toaster.png|Name of Pattern: Space Toaster Used on Madame Blueberry What's The Big Idea? promo (light green) and Larry's Favorite Stories! (blue) Swirl.png|Used on The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo IndigoSwirl.png|The swirl used on The End of Silliness? Background 19.png|Name of Pattern: Swirl + Stargazed Used on: The End of Silliness? Background 3.png|Name of Pattern: Rumor's Poof Used on: Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, Qwerty's Bible verses (German dub) and Josh and the Big Wall! (German release) Twistytie Background.png|Name of Pattern: Twistytie Used on Junior's Favorite Stories, on the promo for A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry (inverted blue) and for the VeggieTales Videos Promo from 2000 to 2001 (yellow) King George background.png|Name of Pattern: Jester Simple Used on: King George and the Ducky and An Easter Carol (Croatian release) Background 11.png|Name of Pattern: Esther Swatch No.9 Used on: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, A Queen, a King, and a Very Blue Berry, and Hits Vegetais Vol. 1 (2005 version) (orange) Background 29.png|Name of Pattern: Lyle Pattern 11/9 Used on: Lyle the Kindly Viking, Heroes of the Bible! Vol. 1 and 2 (red violet, light blue), Royalty Collection: A King, A Queen and a Very Blue Berry! (purple), Heroes of the Bible! Vol. 3 (alternate cover, dark green) Background 13.png|The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka (blue) and Leggo My Ego! (red) Background 39.png|Name of Pattern: Loopy Box Used on: The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown and LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Previews Menu (inverted light purple) Spagetthi pattern.png|Used on The Amazing Carnival of Complaining and 3-2-1 Penguins! Previews Menu (light blue) Jonah pattern.png|Used on Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie StarofChristmasBackground.png|The Star of Christmas Little Joe background.png|The Ballad of Little Joe Sumo of the Opera background.png|Sumo of the Opera BadAppleBackgroundFixed.png|LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Gideon background.png|Gideon: Tuba Warrior Background 28.png|Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs Background 10.png|Name of Pattern: Green Stripes Used on: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (rereleases) to A Snoodle's Tale Dd0f55af3b87313-a-nw-p.png|Ritter, Rüben und Kartoffeln & Laura allein zu Hause (green) and Der argentinische Gurkentanz & Tomaten-Granaten (green) Blue background 3.png|Bob and Larry's ABC's Green background 2.png|Junior's Colors Red background.png|How Many Veggies? and The Veggiecational Book Purple background .png|Pa Grape's Shapes and More Veggiecational Fun! Orange background.png|Archibald's Opposites Indigo background 3.png|Time for Tom Greatest Hits background.png|VeggieTales Greatest Hits Background 14.1.png|Name of Pattern: Star Box Used on: A Very Veggie Christmas (reprint), A Very Silly Sing-Along (reprint prototype cover, purple) Another Blue Background.png Background 35.png Background 15.png Background 25.png Background 32.png Background 40.png Background 34.png Background 45.png Curve Stripes.png Fun Facts *Some of the patterns were designed by John Trauscht. *Some of the patterns were used in VeggieTales Creativity City. Category:Backgrounds Category:VeggieTales galleries Category:Home Videos Category:Galleries Category:Episodes Category:Albums Category:Research